Revengeful
by ashspnn
Summary: Jake blames the rest of the precinct for Amy’s death five years ago. He has been plotting his revenge, and it’s finally time for payback.
1. Chapter one

Jake sat at his desk missing Amy. Though it had been 5 years since the accident, Jake still spiraled into an angry rampage every time he thought about it. Why did Holt let her go in alone? Why did the reinforcements never show up? Why didn't the Sargent pull Amy out when things were getting too heated? He would wonder these same though nearly every day.

Jake walked down the dark, looming hallway. Today is the big day, he thought to himself. Jake had been planning, plotting, and scheming for months now; and all of his work was going to come together in just a few short hours.

Of course, he did try to forgive his friends in the beginning. Those first few moths when all he did was sleep. They were his family, after all; and they had been nothing but comforting. However, as months went by and nothing changed, Jake couldn't figure out why. Aren't I supposed to feel better by now? Jake thought, Shouldn't I be in the acceptance stage of grief? Then he realized what was holding him back. It was them. Every time he saw their faces he would remember how they ruined his life, and how they ended Amy's.

Eventually Jake quit the force. He cut off communication with his former colleagues. Boyle would come by occasionally, but Jake gave him the cold shoulder. One year of solitude led to two years, and sadness turned into hate. Unbearable rage and a thirst for revenge. And today was the day jakes revenge would be served.

The day of vengeance? No. Revenge party? Even worse. Jake couldn't come up with a good title. He had been calling today simply "revenge day", but this title seemed a bit too casual considering he was about to commit multiple homicides. This was definitely not some stupid revenge prank. Amy has lost her life because of the 99th precincts careless actions, especially the captains; and now it was time for them to pay the price.

Jake began the final checks of his "basement", the gang would be arriving soon. Everything had to be perfect for the plan to work, and Jake could leave no evidence behind. Of course, that didn't mean things couldn't get a bit messy.

The whole room was covered in plastic wrap, at least three layers of it. Beneath the wrap, the walls were an unpainted white. In addition to the plastic wrap, the floor had various tarps spread about it (Jake had strategically placed them in the areas he thought would be the messiest.) What Jake was most proud of, however, was the three cages he had placed up against the walls. They were big enough to hold two people each, and the bars were (allegedly) unbreakable. "Perfection" Jake said to himself.


	2. Chapter two

The first guests to arrive were the ladies. It was vitally important to the plan that Rosa and Gina got there an entire hour before everyone else. They seemed surprised when Jake opened the door. Perhaps they were expecting him to be drunk or hungover, maybe high? But Jake needed to be on top of things tonight. This was no time to be sloppy. Rosa was the first to greet him, Gina followed her lead. Jake led them to his fake dining room, where he had prepared a fake dining table. He had prepared some very real food, though it was such a shame his guests would never be able to enjoy it.

Jake started phase one of the massacre by pretending to have forgotten something in the basement. Rosa and Gina excused him as he left the room. Jakes true destination was the control room. The door was a hidden lever in a bookcase. (Jake thought this was very cool). Once in the control room, Jake turned on the cameras. One by one they flickered on, and Jake could see from multiple angles Rosa and Gina sitting at the table. The girls were wondering where everyone else was. Jake smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

First things first, Jake said to himself as he mentally went over the checklist he had created. The power had to be cut, to incite confusions and maybe a little panic. Although Jake doubted the girls would freak out, he hoped to at least have them on edge. All part of the spectacle. Excitedly, Jake pulled a comically large lever on his control room wall, effectively cutting the power. Watching in the camera, Jake saw Gina jump from her chair, but Rosa looked unbothered. No matter, Rosa would be scared soon enough.

Jake had about 45 minutes until the guys arrived, which meant he had to work fast. Amy would've been so proud, Jake thought. He had made a binder to keep everything organized. Of course he would have to burn it later, but Jake didn't mind. He could leave no evidence. As a former detective, Jake knew exactly how to do this. But he was getting side tracked. Jake took a deep breath, refocused, and continued phase one. The next step was... Jake checked his bider to make sure...luring the girls down to the basement, or villainous lair, as Jake liked to call it.

Jake searched the buttons on his control panel, and found the one that would turn on the speaker downstairs. The speaker would play a pre-recorded dialogue of Jake asking for help. Pressing the button, he hoped for the best possible outcome. There was always the off chance the girls would refuse to go downstairs, but given the sympathetic looks they had been giving Jake previously, he thought it was likely they would try and help. The girls heard the recording. Through the hidden camera's audio recorder, Jake heard Rosa mutter something about Jake messing up the power breaker downstairs and not knowing how to fix it. Gina rolled her eyes before leaving the dining room with Rosa to go downstairs. Brilliant. They had no idea what they were getting into.


	3. Chapter three

Ding dong, Raymond Holt rang the doorbell. Standing on the doorstep, he was just as bewildered to be at Jake Peralta's house as detectives Charles and Terry looked. After Jake left the force five years ago, he had not reached out to anyone at the precinct. Raymond wondered how he afforded such a large home, did he have a new job? Probably. Ray saw that Charles and terry were also studying the house, probably wondering the same thing. Charles looked nervous to see his former best friend. Terry was on edge, neither of them knew what kind of shape Jake was in, Gina had gone so far as to assume this gathering was planned in a drunken haze. A thought suddenly occurred to Raymond. Where were Gina and Rosa? The guys had carpooled together, expecting to meet Rosa and Gina here, but there was no sign of them.

The captain was still pondering this when the door opened. Jake Peralta, in person for the first time in five years. Charles looked like he wanted to hug him, but then decided against it when he saw the look on Jake's face. It was a look of insanity. Maybe Gina was right after all. Of course, none of them expected Jake to be bubbly and jokey, he had stopped his endearing (or annoying) childish behavior after Amy's death. Raymond actually didn't know what to expect from this evening. It was an odd sensation to him, he wasn't fond of it. He was even less fond of the unsound disposition Jake was presenting, but it was too late to leave now. That would be impolite. Plus, there were three strong detectives present, what could happen?


	4. Chapter four

Jake led his former friends inside his house. They seemed nervous, which was good for Jake, he couldn't have them feeling too comfortable. Terry asked about Rosa and Gina, and Jake told him that they'd see the girls soon enough. As the group walked down the hall the tension grew thicker and thicker. Even so, no one realized that Jake had locked the door behind them. No one questioned why Jake was leading them down to the basement instead of to the dining room. Perhaps the detectives thought they were going to play a quick game of pool while waiting for the ladies, or maybe they assumed that Jake was leading them to grab a quick drink in a basement bar. They must've still trusted him after all these years. Their mistake. "After you," Jake said as he held the door open and motioned for his old colleagues to enter the basement. "I'll be right behind you."

In the basement, the lights were dim. So dim that the three cages against the walls couldn't be seen. Well...almost. One cage was covered with a tarp, the other two remained in sight. Charles was the first to notice, turning around to ask Jake what the hell was going on, but he was too late. Jake already had a gun locked and loaded on the captains temple.

Gun still resting on the captains head, Jake told Boyle and Terry, both of whom had their hands up in surrender, to lock themselves into one of the cages. They did so almost in a trance. Neither of them had brought weapons, after all. The guys had arrived in their street clothes. Jake walked Holt into the third cage, pushed him up against the wall, and quickly stepped out, locking the door behind him. It was done. Brilliant. Jake didn't need to worry about them phoning for help, he had bought a device a few months back that blocked all phone activity. Helpless, pathetic, begging for mercy, everything was coming up Jake!

It was time for the next step. The monologue. Jake didn't need his binder for this, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the people who betrayed him. Jake pulled out his remote control. He had modified it to be like a portable control room (like the one upstairs) so that he could make some magic happen while he was down in the basement. Jake had considered hiring an assistant to stay up in the control room, but he decided against it. Help was expensive, plus he would have to kill the assistant after he was done, and six homicides seemed a bit excessive. Remote control in hand, Jake dramatically pressed a button that turned the lights on. Bright lights, like the beams you would find in a superstore. The room was lit up white. Jake slipped some sunglasses on, but everyone else was practically blinded.

Jake cleared his throat, and was about to start speaking when the captain made a plea. He asked Jake to let them all out, and they wouldn't press charges. He said that they could all just talk about whatever was bothering Jake, and that there was no point in locking them up. Jake only laughed. He pulled out his gun from behind his jacket and shot the captain in the knee. "Anyone else want to beg?" He asked. Terry and Charles sank to the back of their cage. Jake nodded and took a deep breath. It was monologue time, and Jake had always wanted to do a villainous monologue.


End file.
